henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Opposite Universe
Opposite Universe is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 16, 2016 to an audience of 1.75 million viewers. Plot A severe thunderstorm hits Swellview and at Henry's house, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper beg Piper to give them some concert tickets because she had 8. Refusing to give any of them tickets, they give up. Henry and Charlotte head over to Junk N Stuff. At Junk N Stuff, Schwoz is struggling to use the tubes because the storm's electricity is interfering with them. Henry and Charlotte go down the tube, but the tide turns as the storm grows stronger and shoots Henry and Charlotte back up. They come back down the tubes, only to find themselves in a strange place where Ray and Schwoz are wearing beards and are dressed unusually. Confused about the situation, Evil Ray questions Evil Schwoz why it took so long for Henry and Charlotte to get down the tubes. Evil Schwoz says he doesn't know. This provokes a violent reaction in Evil Ray, causing him to torture Evil Schwoz with his "nostrilator." Ray asks Henry if he got the tickets from Piper, to which Henry replies no. Henry and Charlotte escape the awkward situation by going up into Junk N Stuff. Charlotte is perturbed by the situation and constantly asks what's going on. Henry from behind the counter grabs Charlotte and pulls her onto the other side. Henry tells Charlotte to keep her voice down because they could be being watched by Ray and Schwoz through the security cameras, so they subtly share their ideas of what happened while making it look like they are writing down a secret brownie recipe. Henry tells Charlotte that they must have traveled to another universe where everything is backwards. Charlotte, thinking on her feet, says that there must be an Evil Henry and Charlotte as well in their universe. In the original universe, Evil Henry and Charlotte are locked up by Ray and Schwoz. In the opposite universe, Henry and Charlotte go back down into the Man Cave to see Evil Ray and Schwoz preparing to annihilate Piper, who, in this universe is sweet and nice, because she wouldn't share her concert tickets with Henry. Henry and Charlotte stall them by saying that the machine is broken and if they annihiliate someone, it wouldn't work. Evil Ray and Schwoz try it on Evil Jake and it works. Henry and Charlotte try to stall them from doing this even more by sharing the fake brownie recipe, choosing which finger they want to press the button with, and then conclude that by eliminating her could destroy the tickets in the process should they be in her possession at the time. Evil Ray then sends Henry to his house to get the tickets. As he enters his house, evil versions of Mitch, Oliver, Sidney, and their leader Jasper ambush him. Mitch betrays them and saves Henry because he thinks he'll give him free stuff. Henry betrays him and knocks him out with a spatula. Henry transforms into Kid Danger and confronts Piper. Henry, under his Kid Danger persona, asks Piper if he could have 4 tickets. Piper declined, saying that she has 5 friends going with her and the rest she has donated to charity. Evil Captain Man then arrives with a blaster and attempts to shoot Piper, but Kid Danger pushes him away causing him to miss. Evil Captain Man fights back and interrogates Kid Danger about his recent "good" behavior, to which Kid refuses to answer. Captain Man then threatens to stab his fingers into his skull. Kid Danger finally admits that he and Charlotte are from another universe and they just want to get back. Evil Captain Man says ok. At the Man Cave before Henry and Charlotte go to their universe, Henry attempts to convince Evil Ray to be good. Henry puts his hand out for truce and Evil Ray breaks his pinky finger. Henry and Charlotte then go back to their universe. Evil Henry and Charlotte attempt to convince Schwoz and Ray to be evil and they go back to their universe. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) / Opposite Henry *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) / Opposite Ray *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page / Opposite Charlotte *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop / Opposite Jasper *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart / Opposite Piper Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz / Opposite Schwoz *Matthew Zhang as Opposite Oliver *Joe Kaprielian as Opposite Sidney *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart / Opposite Jake *Andrew Caldwell as Opposite Mitch Trivia *In the opposite universe, Ray, Schwoz, Jake, Jasper, Sidney, Oliver are evil, but Mitch and Piper are good. *In the opposite universe, Piper becomes a sweetheart and likes to do charity work. *While Henry and Charlotte were in the opposite universe, evil versions of themselves were in their universe. **But for some reason, the Opposite Ray and Schwoz did not realize Henry and Charlotte are from another universe until Henry confessed to Opposite Ray. *Opposite Universe is just like the DC Bizarro World. *While Opposite Ray does arrive at Henry's house as Captain Man, regular Ray does not change into him in this episode. Henry, however, does become Kid Danger, making this the first episode were Henry transforms into his hero alter-ego, but Ray doesn't. *The entire episode is a parody of the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Mirror, Mirror." *For images promoting the episode on social media, they were purposely flipped with the Henry Danger logo (regnaD yrneH) backwards. *The song that was played in the credits is the song that plays in every episode, but backwards. International Premieres *September 19, 2016 (Latin America) *October 13, 2016 (Spain) Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes